Command Mission II: Day of Reckoning
by Mal J
Summary: (Set six years after MegaMan X: Command Mission) A new villan has risen from the shadows secretly, and will not deal any mercy to Reploids or humans who stand in his way. Now it's up to the Resistance to put a stop to his plans... (CH 1 Summary)


**Command Mission II: Day of Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the characters Xelha, Asura, Rath, and all human forms of Reploids. I think. Capcom owns the rest of that stuff...Imma work for Capcom so I can own some, too. :D

Here's just a little description for you all. You'll probably hate this, but I kind of like it. I've screwed around with the whole MegaMan X plot line, (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) so here's my story. Dr. Wily never created Zero. (:on knees praying for mercy from people:) Instead, he is a human that somehow got transported to year 22XX from god-knows whatever reason. (Let's leave that to our wonderful imaginations.) I'm hoping you won't mind that. Shadow is also alive, but he'll be dead again within a few sentences. Sorry, Shadow fans. Next is Redips. Also human. Still has psychotic thoughts. Don't mind him yet. So, I suppose that's all for now. NO FLAMES. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY.

**CHAPTER ONE: ENTER THE DARKNESS**

Shadow was dying, and he knew it. He was at the mercy of his own brother, Asura. He slowly picked himself up and raised his left arm to protect himself in case Asura decided to attack. Sparks flew from his chest and left shoulder, while a thin trickle of blood rushed from his upper lip. Asura paced around his older brother slowly. "I think I'll be nice, Shadow. I'm giving you one last chance, so I suggest you take it. Tell me everything you know about the Rebellion that occurred six years ago, everything about the Giga City Central Tower, and everything about those three Maverick Hunters!"

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this..."

"Refusing my offer, are you?"

"..." Shadow grimaced and fell to his knees.

"So, you think that dying will repay the debt of all you've done? You're pathetic, Brother. I ask one little favor of you, and you're so lazy, you won't even speak! GET UP, SHADOW! FIGHT ME!" Asura clenched Shadow's neck and lifted him off of the ground with ease.

"Damn...you, Asu...ra..."

Asura smirked. "Obviously, I am the superior of the two models. Farewell, Shadow." he pulled a knife from his belt and thrust it through Shadow's stomach. "Oh, and while you suffer...think about everything. Think about everything you've done." he released Shadow and turned away from him. "I suppose I'll simply have to find out for myself-"

"Master Asura! Master Asura, we've got trouble!" his servant, Bass, rushed in quickly, holding a beam sword in his hand. "It's from the Central Tower; dispatched by..." he paused, noticing Shadow, dead, on the floor. "Commander...Corrigan..."

"Corrigan, eh? Alright, Bass, track the dispatcher's signal. I think I'd like to meet this so-called Commander Corrigan." he flicked his cloak over his shoulder and disappeared.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of The Squadron's base, a scouting team was busy surveying the files of the past Maverick War. Sent from the new resistance, Resistance 62, they mission was to gather all information on the enemy, then destroy the leader. The girl who was alone of the basement level was cautious about how she stepped, and jumped when her communicator beeped. Heart pounding, she gasped and put her hand to her heart.

"Xe...ome...in..." the signal was fuzzy, and she couldn't make out a word the commander was saying. "...you...copy?"

"I can't understand you," she replied. "I think something's blocking the signal-" a soft tap interrupted the conversation. "Hold on." she switched the communicator to silent mode and looked around slowly, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny. "I could have sworn I heard something- EEK!" she felt somebody's hand clamp down against her mouth.

Asura smirked, looking down at the young girl. "So, I guess you're the little rat who sneaked in, eh? Don't worry about your comrades: I killed them quickly. They didn't feel a thing." he turned her around so she faced him, and grabbed a poison arrow from his quiver. "Now just relax so the poison will kill you quick. If you struggle, it will only make you suffer more." he kept a firm grip on her as she struggled to break free, grinning maliciously.

The commander broke into the girl's communication system. "Xelha! Xelha, what's going on-are you alright!" he spoke rapidly, obviously very concerned about her. "_**Answer me**, **dammit**_!"

"You are the famed Commander Corrigan, are you not?" said Asura. "Such a pleasant surprise to make your acquaintance. Tell me, what are you plans with this 'Xelha' of yours? You have some sort of attachment, maybe?"

"Shut your mouth and get away from her!"

"You are a fool to think I would do something so simplistic as that. I think I might keep her...as a pet, maybe. The weak ones have no choice. They must always obey the strong ones."

"I SAID **SHUT UP**!"

A thought crossed Asura's mind as he thrusted a knife into Xelha's side. There was a constant annoyance in the back of his mind, telling him to let it go. It was as if he knew her, almost as if he was destined to protect her. _She'll be important la_t_er_, he thought. _Probably for that old man's plans, anyway...but this will really make me seem low_. He released Xelha and disappeared into thin air. She fell to the floor, breathing heavily and clutching her wound. "C-commander...s-s-sorry...I...messed up..." ready to die, she closed her eyes and choked out a mewling sob as the blood formed a small pool around her.

"Xelha, don't...! Augh, that son of a...just...hold on, I'm getting Akio to transfer you back!" the young girl's vision faded as she listened to his words...

_Short chapter, I know, I tried, kill me, don't kill me, make me shut up, make-_

_Redips: Already got it covered. :clobbers Mal with a baseball bat: BWAHAHA!_


End file.
